


An Evening In

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Obedience, Orders, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami gives orders. She doesn’t take them.Unless she’s behind closed doors with Ichiji, and he usesthatvoice. Then, all bets are off.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	An Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 10 [NSFW] - Obedience**

No clothes. No underwear.

No handcuffs. No ropes. No chains - outside the thin gold around her neck, dotted with precious stones. 

No need.

The minute she’d gotten to his apartment and come into the living room, she’d seen him waiting for her. Lounging in a chair, one leg crossed over the other. Glass of whiskey in his hand, small smile on his face. 

“You don’t need any of that.” His voice was softer than usual. She was very familiar with that specific tone. He gestured to her with his drink, indicating her from top to bottom. “Put it away.”

Away it went. Once everything was gone, she stood in front of him - hands behind her back, orange hair loose and spilling over her bare shoulders. He sipped at his drink before setting it on the table beside him, freeing both hands.

“Are you wet?”

“Yes.”

“Show me.” He extended an arm, and she caught his wrist with both hands. Breathing deep, she set a foot on the chair - between his legs - and brought his hand between her legs, pressing his fingers inside her. She was wet, as she’d said, hot and slick. It had started when she came in and saw him sitting as he was, and had intensified with every article of clothing removed. It was no secret she wanted him. She was dripping with need, coating his fingers, dripping onto his palm.

He curled his fingers inside her, and she gasped as her hips jerked. Her muscles squeezed him, and moved his fingers more insistently. His expression remained cool as ever as he picked his drink back up, but she could see a smile at the very corners of his lips.

“Would you like to know what you’re going to do tonight?”

“Yes.” He hadn’t stopped moving his fingers, and it was becoming harder and harder to stand still beside him. Her clit was throbbing, and she could feel throbs and aches of pleasure with every touch of his fingers.

“You’re going to fuck yourself on my hand until you cum.” Finishing his drink, he set it back down on the table before turning to look up at her, his blue eyes alight with the smile that he refused to show on his lips. “You’re going to put those pretty lips to work on my cock, and then you’re going to climb up here and ride me - facing that way.” He nodded towards the opposite wall, and she understood that he wanted her with her back to him as she did it.

She nodded, beginning to rock and gyrate her hips against his hand, now that he had given her his blessing. Fucking his hand meant she could move. It meant not being beholden to his will, and having the green light to fully pursue her pleasure. 

“You’re going to let me play with your tits while you do it.” He spoke slowly and purposefully, and through her hazy vision she could see that smile  _ finally _ spreading across his face. Inside her, his fingers pressed into her snug walls, seeking out her favorite spot. The one that made it hard for her to stay standing. He always knew how to find it. “You’re going to let me rub that swollen little clit of yours while you bounce.”

Again, she nodded, liking his plans more and more the longer he spoke. 

“I’m going to make you cum. However many times will be at my discretion.”

She didn’t nod that time, distracted by trembling and shaking beginning to overtake her entire body. Her muscles were holding him tighter, gripping him snugly and beginning to milk at his fingers.

“You’re going to thank me each time. And when I cum - inside you, filling as deeply as I can manage - you’re going to thank me for that as well.”

Her knees began to buckle as her eyes rolled back, feeling his soaked fingers teasing and groping inside her. Before her vision blurred completely, she saw the full smile on his face - serene mischief. More than aware of what he was doing to her.

“Let’s get started, babygirl.”


End file.
